


Third Time is a Charm. Or not.

by Zacksy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 times, Akaashi receiving chocolate, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Random Character A, Valentine's Day, because they're both dorks, for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: 3 times Akaashi received chocolate on Valentine's day and one time he gave someone chocolate. Who could it possibly be?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Third Time is a Charm. Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> My Haikyuu Valentine's gift for Sopaipillasvoladoras [tumblr]! I hope you like it! It's the first time I wrote BokuAka! <3

The first time Akaashi received a box of chocolate on Valentine’s Day, he was in his first year of high school. It wasn’t from any random girl, either. It was from his teammate. To be fair, Bokuto gave every one of his friends some chocolate because he was a strong believer in everyone deserving love, especially on valentine’s day.

Akaashi blinked down on the box wrapped in an askew ribbon, a small card with his name on it. Not thinking anything about it, he opened it unceremonially and popped one of the small pralines into his mouth. Store-bought, no surprise. Since Bokuto gifted everyone a box or bar or anything of chocolate, Akaashi didn't pay too much attention.

Except for, when he accidentally overheard a confession under the staircase on his way to the bathroom. Akaashi stopped right in his tracks, unsure on how to proceed. Did he wait? Did he just turn around? Did he continue walking? That wasn't something for his ears.

His decision was made, when he heard Bokuto’s voice, hushed, quieter than he had ever heard.

“Ah, I’m _so_ flattered! Thank you so much, but…,” he mumbled something, Akaashi couldn’t hear, “and I only accept chocolate if I really, really like that person.”

For reasons Akaashi didn’t know and wouldn’t know for quite some time, his heart sped up. He swallowed, turned on his heel and jogged back to the classroom.

\--

The second time Akaashi received chocolate, it was again from Bokuto who was standing by the school gate and handing out chocolate to everyone, grinning widely and greeting everyone over-enthusiastically.

Akaashi accepted the box with a nod, noticing the small handwritten note with his name. Did Bokuto write down everyone’s name on their box?

On his way to his classroom, Akaashi opened his box to try them. Huh, didn’t taste store-bought. How long did Bokuto have to stay in the kitchen to make this many pralines? Akaashi shook his head. Bokuto could be way too reckless. But if he dared to skip practice or underperform, he would kick his ass into gear.

On lunch break, Akaashi went to the bathroom, taking the longer route because around every corner were people either confessing or jumping him to give them their chocolate. And truth be told, Akaashi didn’t like chocolate. Except, Bokuto’s for some reason.

Deep in thought, Akaashi nearly missed Bokuto’s faint voice around the next corner, far away from everyone else. Like struck by lightning, Akaashi froze. His heart sped up as he listened to the girl confessing her undying love to Bokuto. How she came to every match, cheered only for him and so on.

“Thank you so much,” Bokuto answered her politely. “But… I already have someone I like.”

Something in Akaashi froze. He and Bokuto weren’t best friends or anything but they were pretty close. And with Bokuto’s personality, Akaashi figured he would have boasted about having a crush already. And probably would have confessed as well.

Did he? What did they say?

Akaashi walked straight back to the classroom, emptying his chocolate box in one swoop to quench the burning feeling in his chest.

\--

The third time, Akaashi received chocolate on Valentine’s Day, it was from some random girl. She waited for the perfect opportunity when he was alone, not paying attention and jumped into his way. She bowed at a 90-degree angle, holding out her chocolate.

“A-Akaashi-san! I… I like you! Please accept my chocolate!”

“Uh,” Akaashi blinked from the chocolate to the girl. “Who are you?”

“Kanayashi Mina, 3-A. We had math together this year.” She stood back up, still holding out her chocolate.

“Ah.” Akaashi nodded slowly. “I…” his eyes wandered over her shoulder as Bokuto rounded the corner. Their eyes met for a second, Akaashi’s eyes widened as Bokuto’s gaze froze over for a second. But then it was gone and Akaashi thought he had imagined things. Bokuto turned around wordlessly, walking the way back he came from. Akaashi didn’t want Bokuto to think he accepted her chocolate, he needed to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

He bowed at her. “I’m sorry, I can’t accept your chocolate. Thank you very much.”

It was kind of cold-hearted, he knew that but Akaashi just walked away, not looking if she needed to be consoled, if she cried, if she was okay. His head was just thinking about getting back to Bokuto.

Akaashi walked back into their classroom, already seeing Bokuto in a small circle laughing. When he entered the room, Bokuto turned toward him like he had eyes on the back of his head. He grinned at him, waving. Slowly, Akaashi walked over, feeling awkward in his own skin. When he looked around, he saw everyone holding their box of chocolate from Bokuto, some eating theirs, exchanging them, some just putting them away. Almost in anticipation, Akaashi looked over to Bokuto.

“Ah,” Bokuto scratched his cheek, “I, uh, heard you don’t like chocolate. Sorry if I forced you until now. You should have said something!” Grabbing Akaashi into a headlock, Bokuto laughed at him. And Akaashi felt his heart grow heavy in his chest.

Oh.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbled, not knowing if Bokuto even heard him over his own laughter. “You have some time after school?” Akaashi asked a little louder. Bokuto released him from his headlock, tilting his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

Akaashi saw the same hard look in Bokuto’s eyes again, but it was gone right away. Just nodding, Bokuto tuned back into the other’s conversation. And Akaashi prepared himself for what was to come.

\--

After school, they had about half an hour before practice began and Akaashi reckoned, it wasn’t the best time and it would be awkward as hell, but he already made his decision. They walked behind some of their teammates toward the gym, as Akaashi slightly shoved Bokuto in a small hallway, so they could be alone. Bokuto let it happen without complaint.

“Bokuto, I-“

“Yeah, congratulation.”

Akaashi blinked, mouth still half-open. “What?”

“Congratulation on your girlfriend.” Bokuto grinned widely, but Akaashi knew Bokuto already good enough to see when his smile is forced. Even though Bokuto wore his heart on his sleeve, he frequently acted tougher to make everyone around him feel better.

“Wha-“

“I’m sorry, I know you saw me when she confessed, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” Bokuto bowed with his hands pressed together in apology.

“But I’m happy for you. And I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me.”

“Boku-“

“I wish you both all the be-“

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

That made Bokuto shut up right away. He slowly stood back up, eyes slightly widened, blinking. “Yes?”

Akaashi sighed. His chest felt constricted, not knowing how to deal with the fact that Bokuto thought he was in a relationship. That had to wait until later. For now, he pushed his hand into his bag, pulling out a small package, neatly wrapped with a bowstring.

“I know…,” Akaashi cleared his throat, shuffling on his feet, “I know you won’t accept them, but I wanted… I wanted to give you this chocolate. In hope, you would accept them.” Akaashi’s eyes stared into Bokuto’s open, almost vulnerable face. He made his peace with rejection, Bokuto wouldn’t make it awkward between them. He knew that, he knew Bokuto. But standing here, chocolate in hand and Bokuto staring at him in silence … he could only take so much.

“Please. Just…,” Akaashi’s voice broke at the end, so he swallowed the prickling feeling in his eyes down.

“I…,” Bokuto opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air. “I don’t understand. This… you…”

“I overheard you saying in first year, that you only accept chocolate when you like someone back. And in second year, I heard you saying you already liked someone. So,” Akaashi inhaled deeply, “can you please just reject me, so I can move on?”

Akaashi knew his hands were trembling, making him slightly blush in embarrassment.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto said firmly, a faint blush on his own cheeks. Akaashi nodded. But his heart wasn’t ready, when Bokuto reached out and took the chocolate from his hand with both of his.

“I am honored. Thank you.”

Akaashi stared at Bokuto as if he just told him with conviction the moon was actually made out of cheese.

“Excuse me?” Akaashi rasped, his voice not following instructions. Bokuto grinned at the chocolate in his hands, eyes glistening with joy.

“For someone so smart you sure are stupid, you know?”

“What in …”

“ _You_ are the person I like!” Bokuto laughed, his whole body shaking with it. “Do you think, I would make chocolate for everyone? And write everyone’s name on it?”

“Well, yeah.” In hindsight, it wasn’t the smartest thought he had. Bokuto was dedicated, but only when it came to volleyball. He wouldn’t stay in the kitchen for hours on end, maybe even days to make this much chocolate. And as if Bokuto could remember so many names.

Huh. Akaashi probably wasn’t as smart as he thought. Maybe he was as simple as everyone else. Crushing on his best friend. Who liked him back. Akaashi’s eyes widened. His head now finally caught up with what Bokuto had said. His face suddenly felt so much hotter, so much he had to cover it with his hands.

“Give me a second.” He mumbled into his hands.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice sounded so much closer. Then he felt Bokuto’s hands wrap around his wrists, pulling them gently to the side. Bokuto looked down at him with the fondest expression, Akaashi had ever seen from him.

“Akaa- Keiji. I like you.”

“I-,” Akaashi licked his lips. “I like you too. Ko- Kotarou.”

They both were confident people but they were still teenagers and calling each other by their first name, rendered them both to a blushing mess. Bokuto averted his eyes, puffing out his cheeks while Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, pouting. Until they both burst out in laughter. Akaashi leaned his forehead against Bokuto’s shoulder, feeling him shake under him. Their laughter echoed in the small hallway, reverberating through them.

“Can I kiss you?”

Akaashi stopped laughing, biting his lower lip. Slowly turning his head, he eyed Bokuto before nodding. With the utmost care, Bokuto cradled his face in his hands, his thumbs caressing the skin right over his cheekbones.

“You’re beautiful,” Bokuto whispered, making Akaashi blush even harder. But before he could think about it, Bokuto’s lips covered his own, stealing his breath away. His heart was on a rampage in his chest, his knees growing week. To not topple over, Akaashi held onto Bokuto’s jacket, clenching it into his fists.

Bokuto’s lips were soft, albeit a little chapped. But so, so warm. It filled Akaashi up, every part of him felt on fire. And then it was already over. Bokuto leaned back, but Akaashi wasn’t finished. He captured Bokuto’s lips again, pressing against him. He rather felt than heard Bokuto hum, his arms letting go if his face and looping around his waist instead. Akaashi’s wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, not wanting any space between them.

After minutes that felt like heaven, they finally separated catching their breath.

“I don’t like chocolate.” Akaashi said in a hushed voice, lips still only inches apart. “But I always loved yours.”

Bokuto’s mouth split into a grin.

“Well, good for you I still have a box of chocolate waiting for you in my bag.”

And maybe they came a little late to practice with blushing cheeks and chocolate-coated fingers.


End file.
